The Great Battle
by ussentercries
Summary: The great battle is almost upon us. Will Merlin turn to the dark side in order to save one life, even if it may mean endangering another?


**The Great Battle**

**Chapter 1**

"The great battle is nearly upon us."

Arthur paced in front of his knights, who were gathered at the round table.

"We must prepare. We need to gather our resources, train the village men how to wield a sword," Arthur went on. He stopped, and looked up, scanning the knight's faces that surrounded him, finally resting his gaze on Merlin.

"I will need everyone to participate. We need as much help as we can. The women will be making our weapons and mending armour. Tomorrow, we shall begin training with the young villagers. Sir Leon, Gwaine and Percival, you will start in the morning. Wooden swords only, for the time being. The rest of you will train amongst yourselves," He said, looking to each of the knights in turn, who nodded briefly. After running through the basic training requirements, the knights were dismissed, and Arthur and Merlin were left in the room.

"What do you need me to do sire?" Merlin asked quietly, taking a step towards Arthur, who looked up at him after a moment.

"I want you to stay in the hospital with Gaius during the battle," Arthur said softly.

"No," Merlin said sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not going to happen. I'm not leaving your side Arthur," He said, shaking his head slowly, and speaking slowly.

"Merlin, you don't even know how to wield a sword correctly, let alone use it!" Arthur said incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "I can't let you go out there unarmed," He added when Merlin began to speak. Merlin sighed, and bit his lip.

"I don't need a sword. I'll be fine without one, but I will _not _let you go out there alone," Merlin said. Arthur groaned and then waved his hand in dismissal.

"You're too stubborn sometimes, Merlin. Or maybe just too stupid. I can't tell," He said, picking up the papers on his desk and thrusting them into Merlin's arms, before walking out the door to his chambers, escorted by the guards. Merlin smirked, and picked up the few papers that he'd dropped, and then headed to the vaults to put back the castle's plans, before getting Arthur's dinner from the kitchens.

"Merlin?" Mordred said, running down the corridor and placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mordred. Can I help with something?" Merlin asked politely, giving his best smile. He really wasn't in the mood for conversing with Mordred at this moment in time, and definitely not with the great battle upon them. Not when he knew what Mordred was going to do. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, and acted as if it was fine.

"Arthur wanted me to give you some one on one sword fighting lessons. He said you refused to stay with Gaius during the battle?" Mordred said, moving his hand from Merlin's shoulder, and giving a disapproving look as he said the last sentence.

"I'll be fine, Mordred. It's not like I can't defend myself, is it?" Merlin pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Mordred knew about his magic, but still, he treated him like a helpless servant, just as Arthur and the other knights did.

"I know, but Arthur doesn't. At least do it to give him some peace of mind, Merlin?" Mordred replied, giving a half smile, and looking at Merlin with puppy dog eyes, a glint of hope in them. Merlin scowled. Mordred would probably slice Merlin's head off and waltz around with it on a stick if he was given the chance, yet he was being so nice, and helpful. It wasn't right.

"Fine," Merlin sighed after much thought. He would do it for Arthur, so he wouldn't be concentrating on trying to look after Merlin instead of protecting himself. Mordred grinned, and then slapped Merlin's shoulder cheerfully, before saying a quick goodbye, and instructing Merlin to join him on the training grounds tomorrow morning, 7am sharp, for his first lesson. When the druid boy had gone, Merlin turned around again, and set off for Arthur's chambers, dreading the next day, and the events it would bring with it.


End file.
